Modern AU (skiing instructor Levi x Reader)
by Maddie612
Summary: AU where you employ yourself in a skiing school as an instructor. Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.
1. Chapter 1

You take a deep breath and place your skis on the ground. Then, you take a look at the snow-capped hill. In next ten minutes slope will be beleaguered by skiers and snowboarders and you will have to look after them. This week don't seem promising. Is not that you are afraid, you just would prefer staying at home.

"First day, huh?" asks tall brunette putting her googles on.

You nod, "I don't even know what shall I do."

"Mr Smith should be there in a moment," states your friend Eren. He's wearing grey jacket and black trousers like everyone who work as a skiing instructor there. The only thing that distinguishes Eren, Mikasa, Armin and you from other employers, is red band tied around your wrists, meaning that you work unwaged.

You decided to earn some money during winter holidays and Eren suggested that you should choose something what provides you spending time on fresh air. Eventually, Armin found a skiing school which was looking for teens who want to make extra money so you could send covering letter to them.

Getting job was easy. You got to the town where skiing school was located and only had to prove that you can keep still on skis. Then Erwin Smith enrolled you. Today, you are supposed to get instructions concerning your duties.

As for a call, from small building for a staff comes out Erwin as large as life. Eren instantly ruffles his hair from snow trying to look professional.

Erwin glances at four new workers, "Good," he declares "I'm going to assign you to positions. But at first - after two hours, there's five minute break and at 1st PM you are free for half and hour to have dinner. You end working at eight o'clock in the evening. Understand?" you nod and Smith clears his throat looking at the list, "So, shall we begin? Firstly – miss (Full name)"

You raise your eyebrows waiting for an order.

"Miss (Full name) will be keeping guard on the top of our T-bar lift."

"Alone?" interrupts Eren.

Erwin shakes his head, "Of course not. There will be someone from our regular workers."

"Mrs Hanji?" boy points at brunette with his head.

"I have got prearranged skiing classes with someone," replies Hanji with apologetic smile "Erwin, you will have to send her with someone else."

Fair-haired man nods, "(Name), take one drag lift and go to the top. Someone will join you in the moment."

"Yes, sir," you attach your skis and brush off snow from your jacket. You move to the drag lift trail but when you're about to catch T-bar, somebody says with a cold voice, "I'm free today."

You turn and gaze at dark-haired man. The only thing that you notice is a bored expression on his face, because before you can protest he puts his skis on and springy slides to you. He embraces you in waist and slips his left leg between yours.

Then, he catches T-bar and you only manage to send desperate look at Eren, Armin and Mikasa.


	2. Chapter 2

You certainly don't feel comfortable and man's leg pressed against your crotch is not making things better. You thank these ski trousers, that they're quite thick.

Eventually, you reach the top and dark-haired man lets you go. Now you are able to examine him more precisely.

He's dressed like you except for the blue scarf wrapped up around his neck and lack of red band. Then, your eyes shift to badge on his jacket. _Levi_. You glance up at his face and inhale. Damn, he's handsome. How old is he? You decide to refer to him as a _sir _just in case.

"What are you gaping at?" he snaps furrowing his brows.

"Nothing," you reply quickly. A bit too quickly. He crosses his arms. You change subject rapidly, "What we're supposed to do, sir?"

"We must watch after those shitty brats who will be here in a moment."

You nod with a smile, "Can we sit somewhere?"

He points at the wooden bench not looking at it. You draw up to it and plump yourself down. Levi snorts, "Already tired?" he says with a mocking voice, but after a while joins you. You note that he's quite short.

When you're about to ask what time is it, he suddenly grumbles "It begins."

You gaze down at the place where Eren, Mikasa and Armin stayed. At this moment, you can't tell who is who because of the people that just arrived and are trying to elbow their way to T-bar lift.

You spend next two hours on observing children and other people. From time to time, Levi grunts things like "What a moron" or "He looks idiotic".

Finally, Erwin Smith's deep voice resounds from Levi's short-wave radio, calling you for a break.

"Thanks God," murmurs your co-worker and in the next two seconds he is at the foot of a hill.

You trail after him, but more slowly and carefully. When you manage to brake without hitting someone, he hands you a cup of hot chocolate.

"Drink," he orders before you can open your mouth to say something and pushes you onto the bench. Push is slight enough, so you don't spill your drink. Then, he throws himself down beside you.

"Thank you, sir" you mutter adjusting your badge which tiled under the influence of fall, and take sip of chocolate.

He shrugs his shoulders, watching as you slowly swallow drink until the cup is empty. You can fell your ears burn. Good that you decided to keep your hair down, because something in Levi's dark-blue eyes embarrasses you.

"Thank you again, sir" you get up from bench, glad that you didn't take your skis off, so you can come up to your friends straight away. On the way, you throw used cup to bin.

"(Name)!" rejoices Eren when he notices you "How was your shift?"

"Dull as a ditch-water" you answer laughing. _Well, he asked about shift, not co-worker._ "And yours?"

"Quite calm. We helped children with T-bars," he unzips his jacket a bit "It's really exhausting even though it doesn't look like that."

You tap him on the shoulder, "It's only three days, Eren. Somehow you will survive till Wednesday."

"If you finished cuddling, can we get back to work?" someone says darkly from behind, and you already know who.

You put your hand down as Eren zips his jacket back, "Yes sir!" Before he turns away, he gives you a compassionate smile.

You rotate to meet Levi's steel glance, "I can't believe you date such a lob."

"Why?" you ask stupidly until meaning of his words reaches your mind, "Hold on, sir! We're not a couple!" you spin around with a wry face but Levi grabs you by wrist.

"Did I allowed you to go away?"

You look at him surprised, "N-"

"Levi!" Erwin Smith's voice coming from walkie-talkie cuts you in the middle of a word. Dark-haired man, still holding your wrist, pulls you after him.

"No please, wait!" you try in vain to release from his vice-like grip.

Erwin doesn't seem surprised when Levi drags and places you abreast him. Smith requests you to explain things with a woman who is, according to him, making a fuss about drag lift. Levi lets out a 'tch' and does exactly the same thing which he did in the morning. He pushes you to ski tow trail and holding you in waist, puts T-bar between his legs.

"Why are you doing it, sir?" you clamour against his behaviour.

"Don't fidget unless you want to fall," he snaps "It's much more quicker and those brats are forcing like hell."

At the top you find woman in yellow skiing jacket, yelling at blond man who operates lift.

"What's the problem, madam?" you ask politely.

Woman turns to you, "The problem is, dear lady," she starts squeaky "That my daughter fell from T-bar and had to climb, because your damn employer didn't want to stop the lift!"

Levi snorts (when did he manage to take his skis off?) and walks up to woman, "I'm certain, that if that wasn't your child, you wouldn't even pay attention that she fell."

_Short but sassy _is the only thing that comes to your mind right now. You can see that woman clenches her teeth.

"Zero empathy!" she blusters, grabs her daughter by hand and pulls her as far as it's possible from you and Levi.

Your co-worker picks up his skis and peeks at you. He opens his mouth to say something but you are quicker, "That was a bit rude-"

"Who cares?"

"-but you did the decent thing."

Not only you are surprised by your confession. Levi's eyebrows rise slightly but after a moment he seems bored again.

When you settle back on a bench, you try to draw your attention from Levi, by starting observing a woman in white jacket which matches her hat. She is using her mobile phone's screen to check whether she looks good.

"Now this is just stupid," speaks up Levi. You look at him to find that he is watching woman too.

"Sorry, sir?"

"It's not possible to look good on a slope" he explains noticing your questioning expression.

"If it's not possible, then how are _you _doing it?"

_Shit. What did you just say?_

Thankfully Levi seems unimpressed and neither of you try to start a conversation until dinner break.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, Levi is quicker than you, making you wonder if you should ever put skis on.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin are waiting for you down the hill. You leave your skiing equipment in staff building and go to small canteen. It's a islanded room with three square tables setted in irregular distances.

Levi, Hanji, Erwin and some other employers are sitting together. You decide to take a seat in the corner of the room, next to the window. Because of that, you have a nice view for a slope. People are still crowding while queuing up. Poor dark blond–haired man, who is servicing lift during dinner break.

Good part of this job is that the meals are guaranteed so you don't have to worry about any extra costs. They're also quite tasty, you can tell.

When you're chewing second dumpling, you suddenly recall that Levi bought you a hot chocolate. You quickly finish your meal and start to feverishly scour your pockets for any change.

Eventually, you collect amount of money which you owe to Levi. You tot it up once again to make sure you won't make a fool of yourself before your co-worker.

"I'll join you in a minute," you tell your friends as they start gathering their jackets to leave.

You wait until canteen thins out and walk up to Levi. He looks at the coins, which you laid on the table, and then at you.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asks pointing at money, "Put that shit back into your pocket. Now!" he adds when you don't react.

You shake your head firmly and, seeing that the only way to press your debt to his hand is to leave, you head for the exit.

Before you are pinned to the wall, you see out of the corner of your eye, that everyone had already left the canteen.

"Ough!" escapes your mouth as you drop your skiing jacket under the influence of thrust, "Sir!"

Levi's hand trails down your waist and stops on your trousers' pocket. You can feel coins landing in it.

"I told you to take this shit from me, didn't I?" his face is really close and you just ate dumplings, so you try to breath by using your nose.

It's all for nothing because in the next moment, Levi's lips descend onto yours. Good that you have a wall behind you, because you would probably fall from the shock. Anyway – he started.

You grab his ebony hair and pull his head closer to you. Suddenly, you hit on a brilliant idea. You hook your hands on Levi's trousers pockets. After a minute, he finally steps back leaving you breathless. Not looking at you, he rotates and walks out of the canteen.

You grin, because you just managed to slip money back into his pocket.


End file.
